


鸦片

by xxxxxxxx_j



Category: kristao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxxxxx_j/pseuds/xxxxxxxx_j





	鸦片

楔子

“……西双版纳自治州与老挝缅甸接壤，热带气候，适宜罂粟生长，历来，当地的制毒贩毒产业屡禁不止，本世纪初就在通缉榜上的几个大毒贩个个在当地是狡兔三窟……”  
“……计划中尤其有一位关键人物……”  
“……好，我想说的就这么多，我的主张也很简单，上面把任务布置下来了，咱们就一定不辱使命，不惜一切代价，取得最终胜利!”

 

1

阿勐是个哑巴。

勐有勇猛的意思，在傣语中往往指平地。但他是个哈尼族人。

离澜沧江某条支流不远的山沟中，有这么一块“勐”，上头建着一座富丽堂皇的别墅，或者严格讲，可能是一座宫殿。但是它被藏在群山层叠中，轻易是找不到的。毕竟澜沧江支流复杂，名字也挺多，湄公河就是其中一个广为人知的别名。

别墅所在的地方，阿勐也说不清楚，他年幼时就被毒哑了，在一套完整的培养制毒人才的系统下，他不会说话，也不会写字，本来只是个最底层的罂粟农，但是他有一个不为认知的小爱好——养花，因此有幸在别墅里做一名园丁。

雨林里一年四季都有花，但他很倔强，他在养一种不知道名字的花，屡战屡败，屡败屡战，我的意思是，他坚持不懈地浇了三年水，依旧什么也没长出来。

他管送他花种子的男人叫“皇宫里的新娘”，那当然是个漂亮的甚至还有点温柔的男人，也是这个男人，把他带到了宫殿里做园丁。

作为一个园丁，他每天像照料罂粟一样照料着花圃里的望天树，偶尔也陪望天树一起望天。

更多时候，他在偷窥。他大约是喜欢那个漂亮的男人的，但是他知道，男人是另一个男人的新娘，也曾经是一个很老的男人的新娘。

啊，多么复杂的故事。

2

吴亦凡最近心情很不错。

因为他爹死了。

严格讲，他爹躺在病床上，即将死掉的时候，他就已经很快乐了。

行将就木的老人躺在病床上挣扎时，他儿子正快活地抱着他的小老婆大干，在厕所的洗手台上，一共射了两回，回回销魂。

第一回是一次蓄谋已久的意外，火辣的小美人穿着一件半透明的白衬衫，下半身套着一条平角内裤，在老头的房间里逛来逛去，然后拿了一只苹果去洗。

吴亦凡可以发誓，刚走进老头房间的时候，他绝对没有想着那档子事儿，可是看见撅着圆滚滚的屁股的美人时，几乎是瞬间，他下面那一根就翘了起来。美人的内裤很紧，肥嫩的臀肉被割成颤巍巍的两半，两条腿又长又直，大约刚做了脱毛——老头子最喜欢下半身不长毛的小男孩，总之看起来细腻丝滑，手感上佳，黑发衬着蜜肤，美人浑然不觉地对着镜子撅了撅粉嫩的小嘴儿，骚得吴亦凡简直看不下去。

美人大约也知道老东西快不行了，正是时候找下家，因此，吴亦凡一手掐住他的细腰，把他的内裤往下拽的时候，美人只是装模作样地惊叫一声，便摇着蜜桃似的翘臀，往吴亦凡的老二上撞，碰到了火热的那一根，更是饥渴起来，不停地用臀肉挤压，又画着圈摩擦，吴亦凡忍了一会儿，终于忍不下去，抬手挤了一坨洗手液，粗鲁地往蜜穴中塞了一根手指。

美人有一枚宝穴，又紧又嫩，光是想象把鸡巴塞进去的感觉，吴亦凡就觉得自己快要射出来，藏在臀丘间的穴口遮遮掩掩地不肯露出全貌，吴亦凡当即三指全入，美人的腰一下子软了，伏在洗手台上不住嘤咛，又软软地叫着好哥哥，天知道他从哪儿学的这一套，吴亦凡被激得红了眼睛，手底下也越发没了轻重，三根指头在穴内抠挖翻滚，另一只手也没闲着，揪着美人艳红的乳尖便开始揉捏。

“……好哥哥……进……进来啊……”

美人在底下扭得浪出水，直到吴亦凡在蜜穴内胡作非为的手指忽然按到了某一点，美人立刻难耐地直起了上半身，一杆软绵绵的细腰几乎快被折断。

吴亦凡立刻发了狠，他不再忍耐，将老二粗粗撸了两把，就对准了红艳艳的，正一张一翕地对他吐露着邀请的穴口，一杆进洞。被填满的快感，让向来敏感的美人娇吟着抵达了高潮，垂在身前的被剃光了毛的小巧性器骤然半软下来。前端高潮刺激得他后穴猛夹，又吮又吸，让吴亦凡痛中带爽，不得不停止动作，免得头一次便做了秒射男，调整呼吸的这几秒，他坏心地捏住了美人的性器，不时揉搓，以此来激起美人后穴更剧烈的蠕动咀嚼。

这一回他最后也没能忍太久，对面就是镜子，低头是美人的后背，丰臀细腰，榨精不留情，镜子里是美人的如丝媚眼，平坦的胸膛上两粒红肿暴凸的乳粒鲜嫩可口，引人采撷，那面孔上染着娇艳的情欲，偏生一张纯情面孔，纤长睫毛，黑瞳水润，带着无邪的淫荡，他发了疯似的把性器往深处顶，终于惹得人家不耐烦，狠狠一夹，猝不及防下，吴亦凡立刻缴械投降。

后来立刻又来了第二回，却是骚货的穴儿不满意了，吸了一道精液仍贪吃得很，又舔又吸，像是一张真真切切的小嘴儿，他立刻又硬起来，比先前的一回，还胀大了两分。美人又高高低低地呻吟起来，这回自己揉起了胸，那两粒朱红色的小果子，在他指尖被按平滚圆，他满脸都是难耐的渴望，却只是用湿漉漉的眼望着吴亦凡，眼里藏着一点不屑，好似在激他，就这么一点本事么。

吴亦凡立刻便下了死力冲撞起来，这回雄风大振，把人操得双眼迷离，连连哭叫着说不要。

呀，这么一想，这也是三年前的事了。

没错，在光明正大地占有了他的小妈后，吴亦凡的好心情足足维持了三年整。

3

Tao其实没有名字。

他也不知道自己到底是哪里人。

他从小在广西的孤儿院里长大，十四岁整被转卖了三道手，由去挖煤，变成了要去种罂粟。

后来就被大毒贩吴肇天挑中了。

他被带走的第一晚就挨了一顿操，吴肇天那时候性功能就已经不如从前了，爱用道具玩他，还有很多规定，比如睡觉的时候一定要夹着按摩棒。

老头还要他练习怎样夹着开到最大功率的按摩棒正常走路，他每每腰酸腿软，支撑不住之际，便会再加一道惩罚——抽在小腹与性器上的软鞭。吴肇天是绝不许他一天射精超过两次的，说精液是男人的阳气，泄多了不好，所以不管Tao的性器被调教得多硬，最终都只能不甘地萎下去。

而这个坏老头从来不浪费自己的“阳气”，都要小美人乖乖张嘴吞下去，明明气味腥臊，却偏要听到一句违心的好吃。

他第一见到吴亦凡的时候，已经十七岁，早就被操熟了，恰如一颗鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃，正坐在吴肇天腿上撒娇，穿着制服小短裙，像个天真的学生妹，可惜没穿内裤，穴里还紧紧咬着两只跳蛋，淋漓的水渍晕开在吴肇天的裤子上，被挑明了就开始装羞，面上晕开一抹红，一边搂着老男人的脖子，一边对吴亦凡抛媚眼，眼里像带着小钩子，瞬间便勾去了吴亦凡的魂。

可惜吴亦凡看得见，却吃不到嘴。

家里多了一个性功能正常的雄性，老头虽没明说，却又有了另一项变态的爱好，爱设计贞操裤了。他每每有新想法，若是申请专利，说不定比贩毒挣得还要多，什么堵住马眼的小棍子，堵住后穴的空心铁棒，他就爱看tao夹着屁股走路的样子，那个插在后穴的只是一根铁皮卷起的圆柱，很软，若是哪天取出来后被夹得变了形，便又是一顿鞭子。

老头子挥着鞭子大骂骚逼的声音，中气最足。

这当然是折磨了，有一次老头子外出谈生意，一天一夜都没给他把贞操裤拆下来，男孩子可怜巴巴地尿了一裤裆。

但也不能否认，这种没日没夜含着鸡巴的训练也是卓有成效的，成功把Tao变成了车头车尾的离开了男人鸡巴就不能活的骚货。

对了，他的名字，其实是吴肇天一时兴起叫的，说他像是中国南方的水蜜桃，轻轻一摸就要出水，就管他叫桃桃，又没明确讲是什么字，后来也是图省事儿，就叫单音节tao，老头子在边境呆久了，口音都一股泰国味儿，经常叫成ta~

吴亦凡那次回家没待多久，就又走了，他有正经的中国公民身份，而且留学大不列颠，这一走又是三年，直到老头病危才把他叫了回来。

Tao这一年就满二十岁了，而吴亦凡比他大四岁。

三年又三年，他爹留给他最大的一笔遗产，大约就是这一位被操得透透的美艳少妇了。

4

吴亦凡乐于过各种纪念日。

Tao无法理解这一点。

因为他自己都不知道自己的生日，但是吴亦凡却乐此不疲地每年给他过，还挑了一个儿童节的日子。

每一年的这一天，他都会被洗得干干净净后，做成一只漂亮的奶油蛋糕，浑身上下都被涂满甜美的奶油，连那个部位也会被塞得满满的，而吴亦凡最先品尝的永远是乳尖的两点红，最后抱着散发着蜂蜜香气的美人大战三百回合，最后射到精疲力竭。

保留节目是用小勺子挖出穴口被一杆肉枪捣得与精液不分彼此的奶油后，盛在小碟子里，你一口我一口地分食。

今年也不例外，只是晚上吴亦凡连夜要走。

美人慵懒地撑着头问他什么时候会回来。

Tao向来聪明，他从不过问生意上的事，所以有命活到现在，而今天操得餍足的吴亦凡显得很好说话。

他说：“我要出去谈生意，大约要五天。”

美人低垂着眼，神色不明，吴亦凡只当他是生气了，于是黏黏糊糊地过去讨吻，结果刚穿好的衣服差点又被扒光，若非直升机的声音很不低调，他们怕是难免擦枪走火，再干一场。

吴亦凡凶狠地吻他。

Tao几乎喘不过气，最后委屈地流了一串泪。

他像个即将被遗弃的孩子，不管不顾地揪着吴亦凡的领子，却又只敢小声啜泣：“带我走好不好？不要丢下我一个人……”

吴亦凡心软了。

他是有根有据地心软的。

因为这是他在雨林的最后一笔生意，把这部分的制毒生意卖出去，他爹留下的东西也就干净了，他会立刻带着他的小美人远走高飞。

这是他一厢情愿的美好愿望。

美人被他裹在毯子里，带上了飞机。

院子里的望天树已经高耸，探头探脑地望着轰隆轰隆的直升机，静谧的雨林之夜被引擎的巨大轰鸣声撕开，蝙蝠合起翅膀缩在贝叶树深处，静静等待着黑漆漆的庞然大物大摇大摆地经过，总有人会为傲慢付出代价，也许就是明天。

5

毒品业其实也有垄断。

吴肇天就手握一种名叫“violin”的毒品的独家制法，当然了，成分可以研究，也从来不会是秘密，可是他垄断了原料——只有他拥有大王罂粟的罂粟园。

而吴亦凡即将脱手的，就是组成吴肇天毒品帝国的最核心的一块产业，一向神秘的大王罂粟园。

他这次只是谈，并不是立刻要卖。

他需要一个时间差，让他先把他的tao送出国外，毕竟他即将成为失去了最后底牌的移动金库，吴亦凡也担心自己可能走不出这片雨林。

事实上，毒贩并不总像电影里那么不修边幅，如吴亦凡一样衣冠楚楚者，也有不少。

双方见面时，为表诚意，总是带足数量的雇佣兵，两边对坐，却还要云山雾罩地打太极。

外面道上对他的做法有颇多猜测，普遍看法都觉得他愚蠢又天真，下了海就别想着上岸，否则就是一个死，这是大部分贩毒人员的共识。

而吴亦凡不光想上岸，还拖家带口地上岸，这不是脑子有坑吗。

但是吴亦凡却觉得，这是爱情。

谈判桌上，却不谈爱情。对方大佬面上一道疤，破相破得义无反顾。吴亦凡对他的笑脸却依旧温和有礼，看不出半点嫌弃。

对面的心里立刻有了另一番估计，人家都骂吴亦凡是傻子，可事实上就是没人知道大王罂粟到底被藏在了哪里，上次还有个傻逼说在海南岛呢，也不知脑子被门夹了几回。

第一次要谈出结果，显然是不现实的，他们彬彬有礼地分手，然后走进了各自荷枪实弹的雇佣兵中，被护送离开。

吴亦凡看出买家的心动，回到住处，便心情舒畅地抱着黄子韬弄了一回。

软软倚在他怀里的Tao一副眉眼含情的样子，像只有十八九岁般娇嫩欲滴，他的手指在热穴里轻轻戳刺，美人气息不稳地揽住他的脖子，笑眯眯问，他在高兴什么。

吴亦凡依旧谨慎，但是他还是放松了神经，笑眯眯问美人喜不喜欢法国。

他一边问，性器悄然没入松软的穴口。

Tao横他一眼，然后绞紧了体内的肉肠，声音甜得像蜜：“跟你在一起，哪里我都喜欢……”

6

买家这次十分爽快。

吴亦凡被tao缠得没办法，忘了自己原本的棋，只好安排男孩跟自己一起走。

为防节外生枝，他定了一个计划。

他带着黄子韬回了别墅，然后约定了两天后进行交易，届时在直升机上进行交易，两边都可以带3个人，一手交钱一手交货，确认钱到账，他就立刻带着美人潇洒远走，跟潮湿闷热的雨林说永别。

他们其实也没什么可准备的，之所以回别墅，是因为吴亦凡还想拉着黄子韬在他爹的床上干一场。

他一边奋力冲撞，一边问：“那个老家伙……能满足你吗……”

Tao眼尾嫣红一片，眼中含着晶莹的泪，显然意乱情迷，无法思考，只是机械地点了点头。

吴亦凡不满意，狠狠掐了一把他胀大的奶头：“嗯？”

他这才反应过来，匆匆摇头，又被一记狠顶弄得哭出声来。

吴亦凡也不再追问，射完后，怜惜地替他擦去泪痕，就满足地抱紧他，沉沉睡去。

梦里还在呢喃：“我们……能幸福地生活了……”

没人知道听到这句梦呓后，睁着眼睛的tao怎样无声冷笑，那真是世上最冷酷的笑容。

7

第二天深夜，直升机再度落到别墅屋顶。

吴亦凡紧紧搂着黄子韬的肩膀，另一只手提着一只银色的手提箱。

很快，另一辆属于买家的直升机出现在夜空中，与他们一道飞往中缅边境。

这一切都是顺利的，尽在掌握的。直到直升机驾驶员回头对着吴亦凡大声喊：“boss，我们被包围了——”

吴亦凡一开始以为买家想黑吃黑，再一想，却又不对，没拿到大王罂粟园的确切位置，杀了他根本没有任何意义。

这个时候，他还不忘在直升机产生的巨大噪声中，安慰他的小美人：“别怕。”

小美人无声地笑了。

是一段被螺旋桨拌得有些模糊的警方宣言突兀响起，你已被包围，放弃抵抗什么的。

吴亦凡顿时慌了，他知道自己这一次是真的栽了。

可是到底是哪里出了纰漏呢，要说可能，只有他的Tao有可能这么做，可是Tao没有机会接触任何通讯工具，每天都跟自己待在一起，传纸条都没人帮他。

他正是心慌意乱的时候，却忽然察觉冰凉的枪头抵上了他的太阳穴。

四周都是明亮到晃眼的探照灯，他一扭头，便是一张娇艳妖娆的面孔，出发前，眼前冷漠的持枪美人甚至还细细涂了口红，像是真的要体面地和他奔向新生活了。

吴亦凡像是没有被枪指着头似的大吼：“你骗了我！你是卧底！”

那张他朝夕相对的漂亮面孔上浮起一些疑惑，吴亦凡觉得Tao的眼神像在看一个小丑，穷途末路的小丑。

“我不是卧底，准确说，我是线人。”

“有区别吗？”吴亦凡冷笑。

“有啊，”一片嘈杂中，他的声音柔软又亲切，“我不全听警察的话。”

“你是指，你准备违反警察的指示，亲手杀了我吗，Tao？”吴亦凡目光灼灼地盯着他，语气几乎是嘲弄的，大概这时候仍然不愿意接受现实。

“别这么叫我。”探照灯将Tao的脸照得面白如雪，显出了一种别样的残忍。吴亦凡从没觉得他的Tao这么陌生过。

“那你希望我怎么叫你？”吴亦凡几乎要笑了，他到现在依旧不相信，他豢养的金丝雀会真的杀掉他。

“你需要知道你到底死在谁的手下，这是我对你最后的仁慈。”他唇上口红的色泽依旧润泽诱人，此刻看来美艳又妖异，像是某种没有心的妖精。

吴亦凡几乎真的要相信他会开枪了，他的右手难以自控地痉挛着，瞳孔放大，里头映出了持枪者诡异的微笑。

“我叫，黄子韬。”

话音落。

砰——

他开枪了。

9

阿勐带着他的小花盆失踪了。

除了他和警察以外，没人知道花盆里藏着一张写着时间地点的纸条。

不对，还有“皇宫里的新娘”。

但是警察也不知道的是，花盆里还有一颗花种。

阿勐给种子孜孜不倦地浇了三年水，最后才发现，种子已经烂成了一粒土。

10

那是天堂鸟[1]的种子。

 

【完】

 

[1]：天堂鸟的花语是自由。


End file.
